Dragon Ball Z: Son of Frieza
by GokuChan360
Summary: A fan fic taking place 1 year after the Kid Buu saga....


Dragon Ball z

Son of frieza

A fan-fic by Dars-kun360

It was 1 year after the defeat of Kid Buu. The Earth had finaly come to a point of peace. Goku and the gang were training for the next world tournament. Near Mount Paou, Goku was teaching Gohan the instant transmission technique that

he learned on the planet Yardrat.

"Alright son, you put your index finger and your middle finger on your forehead

like this.." Gohan did the same. "Then you focus all your energy onto the place you want to go to and….." Gohan successfully teleported to a mountain top north

of Goku's old house. "Great job Gohan! It took me months to perform that!"

"Thanks dad!" Gohan shouted out. "Come on Gohan, let's go get something to eat, I'…" A loud CRASH! Sounded nearby. "what the heck was that!" Gohan said returning to Goku. "I don't know son, but we better check it out." Goku and Gohan flew over to where the crash had occurred. A fairly small, round, spaceship made a gigantic crater in where it landed. "A Ginyu force type pod…"

Goku said, remembering back to the Namek incident. "What do you think is in it dad?" Gohan asked. "I don't know… hey, it's opening!" The spaceship

Door opened, and a alien about the height of Goten climbed out. Goku"…..

Frieza!" Goku shouted and smiled. " I thought you were dead. And you're a

Lot smaller now!" The Frieza look alike scoffed. "Fool! I am not Dad! I am Kurieza, son of the all mighty Frieza! And you must be Goku…" "Dad, what's

Going on?" Gohan asked. "Let me handle this Gohan." Goku said and walked towards Kurieza. "You are the pitiful Saiyan who killed Papa! You will pay!" Kurieza sped towards Goku in hyper speed, but missed Goku by 1 inch!

"For Frieza's son, you sure don't know how to fight!" Goku said, with a grin on his face. "Let's see how you'll like this technique… " Kurieza began to create a small pinkish ball of energy. "DEATH BALL!" Kurieza shouted and threw the blast

at Goku at high velocity. It smashed Goku straight to the ground. "Wow, for a small fry, you sure do pack a punch!" Goku climbed up with ease. "Kah…. Meh….. Hah… Meh…. HA!" Goku launched an all mighty Kamehameha wave towards Kurieza. "How sad…" said Kurieza and teleported behind Goku and smashed his neck! "DAD!" Gohan shouted and sped towards Kurieza, now in Super Saiyan! He threw a thousand punches at Kurieza, swallowed in fury. "Get off me you insect!" Kurieza shouted and sent Gohan flying with one small punch! Gohan got up and found a senzu bean left in his pocket. He sped over to Goku and fed him the senzu. "Wow, thanks Gohan!" Goku said and jumped up off the ground. "He's to strong, even if we both went Super Saiyan, we couldn't land a scratch!" Gohan exclaimed. "Then there's only one thing left… Gohan, we have to FUSION!" "Fusion?" Gohan said confused. "Oh, that one dance that Goten and Trunks did!" "Yes, Gohan. Just do the exact thing I do. Remember, symmetry!" Goku said and they both got into the Fusion Dance pose. "Ready Gohan?" "I'm ready Dad."

And they began to perform the fusion dance,with Kurieza watching in confusion…

"Fuu…. SION! HA!" Goku and Gohan shouted and a bright flash of light appeared, then Goku nor Gohan was standing. The fusion was a success! "Who…. Who are you?" Kurieza asked, angry yet confused at once. "You can call me Gokhan, and I'm going to send you to the next dimension!" The newly fused Gokhan said with ease and began to beat the life out of Kurieza, each punch bringing Kurieza down to the ground. " YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Kurieza shouted and transformed into a form which looked exactly like Frieza's final form! "Uh oh, better finish him off quick" Gokhan said and stretched his arms into the air and began to say.. "I need to borrow the power of the planet and all of it's creatures, every cell, every single atom, every single life form…. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!" Gokhan shouted and a gigantic ball of power grew above Gokhan. "I know this trick, it is time for you to die!" Kurieza said and teleported behind Gokhan, but a surprise caught him! Gokhan reformed the ball into a smaller one, and put it between his palms. "SPIRIT KAMEHAMEHA!" Gokhan shouted and blasted the ultimate move at Kurieza! "No…. this cannot be…. I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!"""" Kurieza shouted and was disintergrated into nothing more than thin air. The blast took almost all the power out of Gokhan, and he turned back into normal Goku and Gohan. "Well, that was a great way to end todays training, wasn't it Gohan?" "Yeah dad, saving the world YET training! But I don't think we have enough strength to make it back…" "No problem!" Goku said and called the Nimbus Cloud. They climbed on and flue back home.

End!


End file.
